Not in my house!
by Chargrilled39
Summary: Lucy knew quite well her home was very much a halfway-house for any Fairy Tail mage, but for two that never visited - she found it hard to believe they would be watching such explicit material from the get go! And in HER room no less! not that Laxus or Gajeel seemed to care what she thought, they were more concerned with her standing in the way of the television. Slight AU.


**A/N: **Right, I know I still have chapters to post on my ongoing story "How to fly your dragon slayer", and don't worry! I'm getting there! but having tapped out what I did with a scene inclusing Gajeel and Laxus, I could see them getting along fairly well... this resulted (don't ask how, my sick twisted mind is something even _I _don't understand 90% of the time D:)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail. If i did there would be a hell of a lot more blood and gore, and Gajeel would be one crazy non-mary-sue phycopath! :D

Laxus leaned heavily to the left on the cherry red, leather couch and found himself trying to peer around her tense bodice, did this stupid woman not understand she was getting in the way? He knitted blonde eyebrows together in annoyance as he tried unsuccessfully to get a look at the screen past her clearly unimpressed form. He could only take so much deprivation from what he was trying to watch before something inside him snapped and he scowled

"Get out of the way, woman" he barked eventually. This only served to make her angrier, or he thought so anyway – did hands on hips translate to angry?

"Laxus, why the hell are you watching this in_ my_ room?!" She near shrieked. He blinked lazily and pointed to the door she had arrived through, sounds of cursing, gunfire and multiple things smashing downstairs drew her attention for a moment, jaw dropped in horror – what the hell where they doing?! A suggestive moan sounded from the television behind her and a smile twitched at the corner of his lips when he saw her tense, with a terse chuckle he scratched around the scar that trailed over his eye and sighed.

"The walking flamethrower and freezer are downstairs on my 360 I brought over and are shooting at each other on Halo, so I came up here to entertain myself with the lightning rod" brown eyes locked with his own and he couldn't help a sly smirk crawl across his face as he watched the gears in her head turn.

"Lightning...rod?" as if on cue, her bathroom door was kicked open and a _very_ pleased looking iron dragon slayer cruised out with a satisfied grin on his face. Only clad in a white towel, he completely ignored – or failed to notice – the stellar spirit mage glaring holes in his back and swatted the male lightning mage on the couch with bared teeth. Laxus grinned at the annoyed glint of ruby eyes and shifted to the left of the couch so he could sit down, still dripping wet.

On _her _couch.

In just a _towel_.

Lucy gawked, what on earth did the tanned, muscled, attractive...

She shook her head and screwed her eyes shut, feeling a blush crawl up the back of her neck at thinking about_ Gajeel _that way. She knew Levy liked him god damn it! But how could she not stare when he flaunted himself off so effortlessly _'he's only in a towel! I'm so sorry Levy-chan... ok keep it together, eyes above waist, eyes abo-'_

"Oi! Bunny girl! Move your ass!" he growled, narrowing his scarlet eyes. Lucy didn't know what to think when she yelped and jumped to the right at the command, eyes snapping open and hand moving to cover her mouth in surprise.

In her room was Gajeel Redfox and Laxus Dreyar – two of the most intimidating mages she has met so far – watching porn.

Yes,_ porn_.

She felt the blush from before inch across her face at the sound of skin slapping skin and could only stare open mouthed at the duo on _her _couch, in _her_ room, watching porn on _her _television. Laxus let out a low whistle and Gajeel tilted his head to the right slightly with a raised bolted eyebrow.

"Dude, how the hell is that even possible?" he murmured. The lightning mage grinned.

"You clearly haven't been with the women from Bosco... hot damn they know how to move" the iron dragon grinned toothily in response. Lucy gaped, and snapped her gaze to her bathroom, as if just realizing one of the most destructive slayers she knew – bar Natsu – had just waltzed out from there. With a gasp she bolted over and ignored the chuckles from the two on the couch, only to find much to her disdain, that the iron dragon slayer had used her bath.

How could she tell?

One of two metal towel racks had a bite taken out of it, the room was still muggy from the hot water and the cold water tap for the bath was missing.

She had a terrible feeling her landlord would kill her.

"Oi... Levy was it?"

"Geh, that's the bookworm, idiot"

"They both start with 'L', Lucy then?"

An amused snort.

"Pffsh, bunny girl, not Lucy"

They both laughed.

The stellar spirit mage clenched her fists in frustration and stormed out to her room, again blocking the view of the television with a furious look in her eyes. The pair on the couch blinked boredly and leaned to their respective sides to try to see past her.

"_Get out!_" she screamed. Gajeel stuck out his lower lip in response and slung an arm on the back of the couch, behind the lightning mage's head, feigning hurt. Laxus reached over to the remote and paused the playback with a small frown of disappointment at being interrupted _again_ – they both stared at her, boring holes into her unintentionally as she stood firm and continued to block the television. Lucy could feel her will bending underneath the intense gazes and very nearly shuddered _'keep it together Luce, these two can't be any different from dealing with Gray and Natsu'_

She certainly didn't expect what happened next.

"Make us" Laxus purred eventually, a glint in his eye's she couldn't define and he folded his arms with the remote still in hand. The iron dragon shifted on the couch and grinned wildly at the remark, the towel coming extremely close to falling off.

"Geheh, I like how you think Sparky"

"Laxus"

"Whatever"

Lucy gaped, and could feel her face burning up – surely they didn't mean..? Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice an arm pulling her down, and she let out a very surprised squeak when she came to rest on Laxus' lap. He hit play and kept an arm firmly locked around her waist, preventing any form of escape.

Humiliation. That was really the only thing she could think of as she was forced to watch explicit material with two people she barely knew. Lucy didn't even bother to hide the blush she knew was burning up her face, whatever they were watching – did it even have genre's? – was making her feel extremely uncomfortable, and much to her annoyance, not in a bad way.

"Lucy..." Laxus murmured into her ear, chin resting on her shoulder making her tense "keep squirming like that in my lap and we're going to have a bit of a problem..." He let her piece together the information and she immediately ceased trying to wriggle out of the tense grip she was held in. Gajeel howled with laughter and punched the lightning mage's arm playfully, the towel slipping even further down, silently she was thankful she was watching what was on the television rather than staring at the indecent iron dragon slayer next to her.

Laxus didn't move from his position with his chin on her shoulder, and she wasn't sure whether to be terrified or not – she was effectively stuck. Look to the left, and she would come face to face with the lightning mage, look to her right and she would be stuck trying to keep her eyes above waist level on Gajeel (towel long since thrown haphazardly back into the bathroom), look forward and she'd be stuck staring at the indecent material on her television.

She wasn't one to curse often but...

"_Fuck_..." she mumbled quietly. Now _that_ caused Laxus to move pretty damn quickly, Gajeel catching onto his intention's just as fast. He had spun Lucy around on his lap and moved to lean back onto the armrest, the iron dragon behind her with a knowing smirk.

"If that's what you want" he cooed, barely giving her time to protest before he pressed his lips to hers gently, nose brushing her cheek. Lucy froze, she could feel his hands on her waist and his thumbs smoothing over the dip in her hips her skirt barely covered; she wasn't entirely sure how to react; especially when he pulled back from the small, gentle kiss with such a suave smile it made her heart skip a beat.

The television was turned off, but she could care less. Her bottom lip quivered, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do. Hell she didn't even –

Every muscle in her body locked up when she felt a second pair of lips pressed against the junction between her neck and her shoulder, cold piercings very nearly making her shudder. She could feel another pair of hands now, where Laxus' were moments ago. Snapping out of her daze she looked down to find the lightning mages had moved to her thighs.

"Oi oi... Lucy" the stellar mage looked up coyly, face ablaze and heart thrumming against her rib cage erratically. Laxus winked at her, and for a moment she saw a genuine smile on his face, only to lock up again when he leaned in for a second kiss. He moved a hand behind her head and pulled her deeper into the kiss, his tongue slipping out and coaxing her mouth open. A breathy moan escaped from her, and she could have sworn she heard Gajeel purr approvingly at the noise.

She was stuck again, but this time between two very hands-on dragon slayers that seemed quite content to listen to every noise she made in the dim room.

* * *

Natsu paused the game and tilted his head in the direction of the staircase, Gray shooting a glare from his position on the couch next to him downstairs. The ice mage nearly started ripping into him when he raised his overly-sensitive nose to the air and sniffed with a confused look painted on his face.

"What's up with you flame brain? Stop delaying and admit you lost!" Natsu shook his head and frowned sniffing again, making Gray cock an eyebrow when a dusting of pink inched across his face after a moment.

"I ain't delaying ice cube... but I'm not going up there either..." he muttered, face still flushed when he turned back to the game on the screen. Gray frowned and was about to call him a plethora of names when a lengthy moan drifted down from the direction of Lucy's room. They both tensed looking knowingly at each other, faces as red as Erza's hair.

Going back to their game, they made sure to turn the volume up to max.

"We're never asking her, got that you fire drooling moron?"

"Whatever, _ice breath_" He grumbled sarcastically.

**A/N:** RnR guys, I very much appreciate reviews on how I did, hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
